Homunculus
Homunculus are artificial living beings that inhabit Remnant, in all the history have only existed 11 of them. 'History' 'Early History' The first ten homunculus were created in secret by Ozma and a few selected scientist of the midevil times. The main purpose of their creation was to make an army of beings able to fight Salem and actually defeat her, all of the homunculus had the same process but some variations were made to get different results. For example the addition of rare materials or different kinds of procedures to increase their powers, or even different DNA. Very powerful beings were created in that secret lab but one of the homunculus got out of control and killed all the scientists and some of the other homunculus in the process, the ones that survived ran away and remade their lives. 'Scissors Dan Victims' Sadist and horrible murders started happening all around the old Kingdom, all of them having something in common, the victims presented a scissor stabbed in the chest, left behind by the homunculus Daniel who started to being known like Scissors Dan. He was an inmortal homunculus since he was created with Salem's DNA and his only weakness was the magic, he had a messed up mind that forced him to kill at least each two days to don't go insane, he practiced many inmoral things like cannibalism, torture, public exhibition and necrophilia. Scissors Dan was ambushed by the maidens and Ozpin to then be locked up in the old Blackgate where he remained until the modern times. 'Beginning of the Vampire Strike' In many parts of the world started being reported bodies that would be completely dried off and initially everyone thought Scissors Dan came back but after some autopsies it was determined that their deaths weren't cause by a semblance. Soon enough the homunculus Lanfear, started her plan towards human annihilation after have a decent army of undead vampires, unfortunately for them, they were annihilated by Ozma, the vampire hunters and the Lycans. The only reason the race survived until modern times was that Lanfear escaped and restarted her plan in the shadows. 'Lycan tribes' At the beginning it seemed like if the population of wolf faunus shot up so nobody really cared but what the world didn't know is that they were another race that started after the first Lycan, the homunculus Dorian, decided to have a pacific life and form a family with a wolf faunus that eventually led to the increase of the Lycans. Dorian saw the mistreat towards faunus and by extention Lycans so he decided to work with Salem for a brighter future until his death in the hands of a maiden when he protected his brother Scissors Dan. The Lycans cried his death but that only made them distrust more on the other races leading to contact the vampires to then reject their offer to join forces since they didn't want to enter in a war with the whole world, unfortunately that started the Lycan-Vampire Conflict that prevailed until modern times. 'Gargoyles Gang' A group of humans started gaining fame suddenly without an explanation when they were one of the weakest gangs in the Old Kingdom, the reason was because they were being led by the homunculus Sonja, who was able to manipulate the shadows and reincarnate in a similar body after death. They would only rob and traffic weapons since the only thing they wanted was money. Scissors Dan got contact with them to make an alliance in the name of their sake to defeat Ozma. Later Daniel would grant the members with eternal youth except Sonja since she already had a way to trick death. After Scissors Dan was arrested, they simply kept a low profile until the modern times. 'Nadali's Normal Life' Nadali was the only homunculus to never get in trouble into society and worked hard to get a good life being a famous lawyer and getting an expensive lifestyle. At difference of all the other homunculus, he refused to use his powers. He was killed off by Scissors Dan after being considered a threat to Sonja and him since he was too weak that it would be easy for Ozma to recapture him and find a weakness for the homunculus. He came back to life partially in the modern times thanks to Zeke's Semblance. 'Ozma's Hunt' In an attempt of Ozma to fix his mistakes and balance the world again, he started hunting down the homunculus, he recaptured the homunculus Frost and forced him into submission with an electric necklace. This way he almost recaptured Dan and got Nadali killed in an indirect way, even thought Frost was defeated by Dan, it was considered a victory because the most dangerous homunculus was arrested. He also started the vampire annhiliation but allowed the Lycans to live since they were mostly pacific. 'Fourth Beacon of Darkness Creation' Because of how hard is for the Fourth Beacon of Darkness to appear, the Covenant decided to create her artificially and it resulted in an absolute achievement since they were the first one to create a homunculus without Ozma's help. Flame Fall fitted what the Beacon needed and instantly became one. 'Modern Day' Today, there only exist three homunculus alive (Or just two depending on the alternative ending) And they are kept like royalty and high ranks of the new world the Beacons of Darkness created. 'Homunculus' The homunculus were classified by Ozma as he made the experiments with numbers. It's also wise to show that the number of an homunculus don't prove their level of power. #Unnamed (Deceased) #Unnamed (Deceased) #Dorian (Deceased - Lunar strengthening - Lycan) #Unnamed (Deceased) #Nadali ("Multiple"/Zeke's Semblance - Teleportation - Human) #Unnamed (Deceased) #Sonja (Reincarnation - Shadow Manipulation - Human) #Daniel (Immortality - Blood Manipulation - Human) #Frost (Deceased - Transformation - Faunus) #Lanfear (No aging - Corpse Manipulation - Vampire) Since the Covenant weren't really interested in creating artificial life for the moment there was only one homunculus they had to do in order for the Beacons of Darkness' plan to work. *Flame Fall